Who Says Karma Hates You
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Polyshipping Mpreg Warnings! MPREG [duh], cursing, polygamous relationships, minor violence, some angst, I'll add more as the story continues I do not own Eddsworld I do not ship the actual people only the characters based off of them
1. When life gives you lemons

"Payback's a bitch isn't it."  
"Wait, guys what are you doing? Your freaking me out. " The male in the tattered and extremely bloody hoodie took another step back from his previous friends, who only stepped even closer to him as he backed away. Only when his back hit the wall is when the oddly accented male knew he was trapped. The trio before him grinned as they grabbed his non-scared arm and pulled him into another room.

A few weeks later, Tord sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and then looking over at his clock which sat on his bedside table. It showed that it was late in the morning, much later than he usually woke up. Leaving the warmth of his sheets he grabbed his hoodie, slipping it on and making his way out of the room in only said hoodie and a pair of boxers. Making his way into the kitchen where his roommates are sitting at the table chatting with each other, their conversation halting as he walked into the room.  
"Good morning, Tord." His green hooded friend acknowledged his presence with a barely noticeable tone of worry in his voice.  
"G'morning" Tord responded to the greeting as he rubbed his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn.  
"Edd it's barely morning." The blue hooded male at the table commented, taking a drink from the metal flask in his hand. Giving a tired glare, Tord sits at the table laying his head on his arms. Edd gave the male a look before touching Tord's arm, grabbing his attention. Tord lifts his head up only barely and looks at Edd with a questioning expression.  
"Are you alright Tord? You don't look too great right now." He questioned his friend. The look that he received from his friend said 'what do you think?' Edd rose his hands in a sign of defeat.  
"Okay, okay! I get it your not feeling too great, but would you mind telling us what exactly is wrong?" The longer Edd spoke the more evident the worry in his voice became.  
The ill looking male opened his mouth only to abruptly close it and proceed to run out of the room covering his mouth with his non-bandaged hand.  
The other three rushed after him the one in blue not as quickly as the other two. They all reached the open door to the bathroom where the sound of retching was coming from. Soon that sound was replaced by both familiar and unfamiliar speech.  
"Jeg vil drepe den som gjorde dette til meg. Jeg liker ikke dette i det hele tatt." [i will kill whoever did this to me. i don't like this at all.] Being extremely drunk despite the time of day, the blue hooded male decided to make a poor comment towards his frenemy.  
"You sound like a pregnant bitch. " Edd looked at his friend like he was crazy. Tord, who was still sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, was now glaring at his eyeless roommate.  
"Thomas, hvis du ikke stenger fellen, vil jeg drepe deg. Det er ekstremt umulig." [thomas if you don't shut the fuck up i will kill you. That is extremely impossible.] The glare that the named male recieves would have caused him to catch fire if the universe allowed it to. Their friend, who seemingly didn't read the atmosphere or had just ignored it, decided to put in his two cents.  
"Guys I think Tom is right. Maybe Tord is pregnant. " The ginger shrugged a bit as all three turned to look at him. Tord was glaring daggers, Tom was (albeit slightly) impressed that the male could think but was still wondering how much of an idiot this guy was, and Edd, well he just put his face in his hands.  
"Matt, I know you're an idiot, but you should know it's impossible for a guy to be pregnant. I was only joking about it. " Tom then proceeded to take a drink from the metal flask in his hand. The ginger felt the need to defend himself. Before any fights could start Edd stepped in.  
"Tord. Do you want me to take you to the doctor so you can get checked out? " Receiving a stiff nod, the cola lover left the junction of hallway to go start the car. Matt had run off to his room leaving both Tom and Tord alone. Tord lifted himself off the floor to brush his teeth only to then follow after his green hooded roommate leaving Tom just standing there.

At the doctors office Edd and Tord are sitting in the waiting room looking through the old magazines.  
"Tord Larsin " A middle aged woman called into the room. Edd told his friend that he would stay right there the whole time. Following the nurse he was led into a room where said woman took his vital signs and listed the symptoms he was being plagued with. After that was over with he was left alone in the room being told that 'the doctor will be with you shortly '.  
After a long while of screwing around with some of the doctor's things, also known as making the rubber gloves into small balloons and trying to keep it from touching the ground, the doctor walks into the room almost being hit by the small hand-shaped balloon. Smiling at his patient, the doctor clears his throat signifying his presence within the room. Tord jumped a bit in surprise, his small game forgotten, and greeted the other male.  
"Now what seems to be the problem Mr. Larsin? " This question started a long list, the doctor writing what his patient was saying down for future reference. After going through more vital checks the doctor asked to do a few tests so as to figure out what is wrong with him. After proceeding with said tests the doctor told him that he could go home and that when the results come back he will be called into the office. Meeting up with the bored brunette in the waiting room, the duo left said brunette asking questions about what was wrong with his friend not receiving any answers from said male.

A few days later the phone was picked up by the vacant-eyed male.  
"Herro?"  
"Yes hello. May I speak to Mr. Larsin please. " Looking at the phone with a confused expression, the male yelled out over the house for his roommate. Said roommate snatched the phone from the blue hooded male holding it up to his ear.  
"Hello? "  
"Yes hello is this Mr. Larsin I am speaking to? "  
"Yes. "  
"Your results have come in and the doctor would like to check up a few more things if you could come back in. " Stating that yes he would be there in a little while he hung up the phone and moved to walk out the door.  
"Hey where are you going to? " Tom asked him. Turning around and facing the male, Tord replied.  
"I'm going back to the doctors office. They finally figured out what the hell is wrong with me. " Receiving a response of 'oh' from the male across the room he walked out the door and down the street to the doctors office.

Taking his place up on the examination table, Tord began to fiddle around with the hem of the gown he was asked to put on prior to the doctor examining him. The nurse that led him to this room told him that the doctor needed to grab all of the test results and had handed him the thin dressing gown. Escaping his worried thoughts, he heard a knock on the door before the doctor entered the room.  
"It is nice to see you Mr. Larsin. Now let's check on how your doing today. " After checking Tord's heart rate and how his lungs are amongst other tests done with a check up, the doctor picked up his clipboard writing down the vitals of his patient, looking up from the seat he was on at said patient.  
"Do you know what's wrong with me doctor?" Tord questioned the man in front of him. The doctor then cleared his throat and listed off all of the tests and what they had been used to figure out what is plaguing the younger male. Stopping momentarily in his explanation, the doctor encouraged the question from Tord.  
"If that is all that I don't have, then what do I have? " Receiving a stiff smile from the doctor from his question immediately has him closing his mouth.  
"Mr. Larsin the results from the tests show that you are in fact not ill in any way. "  
"What do you mean? "

"I mean to say that Mr. Larsin you are indeed pregnant. "

"What?! "

~~~~~~~  
1468 words  
I'm proud of this  
Polyshipping AKA Tom/Edd/Matt/Tord  
May take a while for the next chapter [this one I've been working on on and off for about 3 months]  
The top part is not supposed to sound like rape it just kinda came out like that 0.0'  
~Dith

[I drew the top pic while willing away pain so now I'm gonna go look in chapter 2 for something to draw :3 ~Mari]


	2. Try Your Best to Make Lemonade

Trigger warning  
Chapter contains depressing thoughts, wishes to have been abandoned, mentions of abortion, murder is mentioned, mentions and references to sex and orgys. You have been warned

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean? I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy!" Tord threw his arms up in exasperation. Was this doctor crazy?!

"Now calm down. I know that this is a big surprise for you but you need not worry."

"This is some practical joke isn't it? Which one of my roommates got you to do this?" Glaring daggers at the man, Tord was thinking about which roommate would do this. Matt? No he wouldn't be able to keep it secret. Tom? No he could care less. Edd? Doubtful he's been worried sick about this. Being removed from his thoughts, he brought his attention back to the doctor in front of him.

"I haven't spoken to anyone referring to you. I didn't even know you lived with a roommate. Now since I can tell that your having a hard time believing what I'm saying, would you like me to prove it to you that you are indeed pregnant? " Receiving a nod from the horn-haired male, the doctor walks over to the other side of the room, grabbing hold of a machine, and rolling it over to the table where his patient sat. Looking skeptically at the machine, Tord glanced at the doctor.

"This is called an ultrasound machine. It is used to look at the inside of the human body using a very little amount of radiation. Most people know of it being used to check on fetal development. That is exactly what it will be used for here as well as to show you that there is an infant inside of you in this current moment. Would you like for me to check? " The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and took hold of the transducer. Tord nodded and followed the unspoken instructions to lay down. Lifting up the hem of the thin dressing gown, the doctor grabbed a small tube of off-clear gel, popping the cap on it.

"This may be a little cold but please stay still. " Squirting a good amount of the gel onto his patient's lower abdomen causing said patient to flinch at the low temperature of the substance. Hitting a few keys on the machine's keyboard, the doctor then placed the transducer on top of the mound of gel. A few seconds later, a quick and rhythmic beat sounded through the room.

"What is that? It sounds like a heart beat but it's really fast. " Tord listened to the beat wondering what could be making the steady sound.

"Your right. It is a heart beat."

"But where is it coming from? "

"This little one right here. " The doctor turned the monitor so Tord could look at it. The monitor showed a small tadpole shaped blob, about the size of a sesame seed. Tord looked at the screen in confusion.

"what is that? It looks so weird. And that thing is inside me? " Tord looked at the doctor who seemed to be thinking of a way to explain this without confusing his patient.

"Yes they do look weird but that is because you are only about five weeks along. That is exactly what an embryo looks like at five weeks. Now I need to ask for you to consider a few things. You don't need to answer these questions at this moment but you should keep them in mind. " Tord nodded, still in a bit of shock that that is growing inside of him. The doctor turned off the machine after printing out a picture of the embryo, and handed Tord a wipe so he could remove the gel from his abdomen. Walking over to where he had set his clipboard he grabbed a packet of papers handing them to Tord.

"Mr. Larsin please consider whether or not you would like to keep the infant. If you do you may choose from this list of obstetricians to keep an eye on the little one throughout the pregnancy. If you choose not to call the office and schedule a time to get an abortion. And having said that I will wish you a good rest of the day Mr. Larsin. " The doctor shook Tord's hand, grabbed his clipboard, and left the room. Tord took off the gown and put his regular clothes back on, pausing before putting on his shirt and hoodie to look down at his still very flat stomach. Putting both shirt and hoodie on, he grabbed the packet of papers and walked out of the room saying goodbye to the middle aged woman at the desk and leaving the clinic. He looked down at the papers in his hand noticing a black square paperclipped to the packet. Stopping about a dozen or so feet from the front door of the four's new house he unclipped the small square from the packet looking at it intently. Seeing what it was brought his mind back to his current situation. It was a copy of the ultrasound and seeing it brought back the doctor's question of whether or not he is going to keep the baby. Shaking his head and re-clipping the picture back onto the packet, Tord entered his shared house.

~~~~~  
"Hey Tord! How was your doctors appointment? " Matt looked over at his roommate who's coming back distracted him from the show he was watching. The male in question stiffened up slightly. Tord shook his head and mumbled a 'good' before going into his room and closing the door. Matt looked over to where... What was his name? Todd? Went, and then got up and joined Tom and Edd.

"Todd came home."

"Really? Did he look okay? Does he know what's wrong? " Edd looked over at Matt who just shrugged at the onslaught of questions and went to admiring himself in the mirror. Shaking his head Edd left the kitchen with cola in hand and found himself knocking on Tord's bedroom door.

"Hey, Tord? Are you alright in there? How was your doctors appointment? Did they figure out what was up with you? " The door opened, and there stood Tord, looking like he had gotten run over by an eighteen wheeler on the way home, both mentally and physically disheveled.

"Uhh yeah. They figured out what was wrong. It's just a stomach bug. Though they don't know when it will go away so I may need to go to some more appointments. Look I'm really tired so I'm going to go take a nap."

"Someone will wake you when dinner is ready. Now you go sleep, you look like you got run over. " Patting Tord's shoulder, Edd turned back the way he came. Tord closed his door and sat down on his bed picking up the stack of papers and looking through them. His eyes landed on the small black and white photo, which he picked up laying back and studying the image. For some odd reason against his better judgement, he wanted to keep the baby. But he knew he was being selfish in wanting this at all. The four of them can barely take care of themselves. He himself had yes controlled an army, but that had been a long while ago from their current standpoint. The Red Army was disbanded right after he had failed to retrieve the Robot, which had also been a cause for the current situation. Covering his face with his left arm, Tord was fighting a mental battle against himself, and he knew that he was going to lose. Just like his army, as well as the skin covering the right side of his body. Just like, he remembered, the trust of his friends. Yeah they forgive him now, and even Tom is being civil towards him, but he doesn't deserve any of it. He betrayed them, hurt them all both physically and mentally, he even killed Jon, Tord's belief is that they should have just abandoned him.

'Like you want to do to the kid? ' His eyes widened in shock only now realizing that he wanted his friends to do what he was pondering on doing to the innocent little being inside of him. Yeah he understood that there is really no way he is ready to be a parent, let alone his roommates even allowing for this kid to even be around the four of them is slim, so what truly were his choices? Have an abortion? Not really likely in his current state of mind. Adoption? More likely. And the same with his third choice, which would be keeping the kid. Looking back over at the pile of papers given to him earlier on in the day he looks at the names of the different doctors and how recommended they are. Only a few stick out and of the few, the doctor he had seen earlier seems to have circled a few of the names. Moving over to where his computer is he looks up the few circled names and makes his choice. Holding the receiver up to his ear the sound of numbers dialing were all he could focus on. After a few short rings the other end was picked up, by supposedly, a younger woman.

"Hello how may I help you? "

"Yes may I speak to Dr. Smiths?"

~~~~~~  
"Hey Commie wake up, dinners ready." Tom knocked on the door only to get no answer. Opening the door he sees Tord sitting up and listening to music through a set of headphones. Sighing, Tom walks over and taps Tord's shoulder alerting him that he wasn't alone in the room. Tord jumped a bit startled, but then relaxed at the signs of low to null danger. Removing the headphones he looked over at the eyeless male.

"What do you want Jehova? " The two had kept up with the old name calling just for the sake of it. No bitterness behind the words whatsoever.

"Dinners ready. I was told to come get you. We don't want the other two eating it all do we? " Smirking at Tom's words, Tord rose from his bed.

"Let's go make sure they don't. " And with that both leave the room. At the table Edd is ignoring Matt who has a mirror out. The moment Tom and Tord walk into the room and sit down he begins a conversation. About halfway through the meal an odd topic was brought up.

"... So after I left the store I noticed a few advertisements from that old magic shop from a while ago. They probably restocked on some stuff or need more business. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Uh guys? " Looking over at Tom and Matt it was easy to tell that they weren't. Moving to break his friends from their train of thought Tord brought up the fact that he had an appointment the next day.

"Uh guys. Sorry but I won't be able to go with you. "

"Why? "

"I got another phone call from the doctor and they want me to come in for more tests. " Stumbling over his lie, Tord tried to seem convincing to his friends hoping not to sound too suspicious. Receiving a skeptical look from Tom, Tord announced that he was finished and moved to the living room.

"Why did you both go into a sort of trance back there? " Edd looked between Tom and Matt.

"It's a long story from a long time ago." Tom sat next to Tord, who decided he wanted to hear mentioned tale.

"We have time go ahead." Crossing his arms over his chest, Tord looked between the two waiting for the story. Sighing in an undecipherable emotion, Tom spoke up.

"Well to start off my dad and I had gone fishing and-"

"But your dad was a pineapple..."

"If I'm telling a story then you need to be quiet. So we went fishing and..." Tord began zoning out after a few seconds trying to figure out how the hell a pineapple can father a human.

"... So that's also the reason I hate Matt in the slightest. You pretty much killed my dad and got away with it. Good job." Matt's sheepish expression was a telltale sign that Tom was telling the truth. Tord, who had lacked any sort of attention to the story he had requested, decided to voice his confusion.

"How the hell can a pineapple father a human being?"

"If it helps my mom is a bowling ball."

"What the literal fuck Tom." Said man shrugged saying 'I have no clue'. Silence ensued bringing Tord back into his thoughts on parents. He's met Matt's grandma, he definitely missed out on Tom's parents, Edd he can't remember if he met any of his family. Then a thought crossed Tord's mind.

The four of them had all done it together, as if it was an orgy with himself on the bottom.

So there's no actual way to know who's the biological father.

He's carrying a baby and has no idea which one of his roommates is even the father.

"Shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~

2162 words

Kid you not I watched the beginning of Fun Dead at 3:33 am just to get that one part at the end.

Also some thoughts that most people have when learning about Tom:  
How the fuck can a pineapple and a bowling ball make a human?

Longest chapter I've ever written :D

Tom and Tord don't hate each other anymore because Tord has gone through enough shit to last 3 lifetimes.

Tell me if I missed any triggers

This chapter took about 7.5 hours to write between the hours of midnight and 4 am on 2 nights in the same week instead of 3 months unlike chapter 1

Tord is at 5 Weeks of 40 weeks+

It is 4:13 am let me sleep lol

~Mari


	3. And if that doesnt work

"How may I help you sir? " A young woman, probably in her early twenties, sat behind the desk in the waiting room. Tord, who was missing out on an exciting adventure with his friends, was standing in front of said desk a bit awkwardly.

"I have a 10 o'clock appointment with Dr. Smiths." Speaking quietly so as to not draw the attention of the other patients in the waiting room, mostly consisting of younger children as well as the occasional heavily pregnant woman. The woman behind the desk handed him a clipboard asking for him to fill it out and that he would be called back shortly. Sitting down, Tord began on the papers, skipping any that didn't exactly apply to him. A little girl, maybe three who was dressed in a sundress walked up to him just as he finished filling out the last box on the paperwork.

"Mister will you play with me?" She held up her hands to Tord, palm out in his direction. Looking around he finds her mother is too distracted with the girl's little brother who is fussing from his carrier. Looking back to the little girl who gave him a bright smile he gave in, smiling back at her.

"What do you want to play? I don't know too many games so you're going to have to teach me how to play."

"Let's play Patty cake okay!" She walked him through the steps of the game, then the rhyme learning her name and giving his own. They played this for quite some time before being interrupted.

"-Roll it and pat it and mark it with a T, put it in the oven for Tordiee and me! " She finished the rhyme, another mother a few seats away was watching them as her son played with her phone. Tord chuckled at how the little girl said his name. Her mother stood up after being called back looking around for her daughter. Spotting her playing with Tord, she called over to her.

"Abigail come on its our turn. Say bye to your friend." Abigail hugged Tord around the waist and followed her mom but not before saying goodbye.

"Bye bye, Tordiee. Play another time?" Abigail asked waving bye.

"Bye Abby. You can teach me how to play another game next time." He didn't know why he was indulging in Abby. Maybe because she wasn't afraid of him because of his scarred face and odd hairstyle. Then again he's kinda happy she played with him.

"Mr. Larsin, Dr. Smiths will see you now." Receiving a few odd looks he got up, Tord following the nurses assistant was led to a room in the back and told to wait for a few moments. He sat on the examination table looking around the room. Tord had started messing with the hem of his hoodie when there was a knock on the door and a young woman came into the room.

"Hello Mr. Larsin, I am Dr. Smiths, but I prefer to be called Mari." She reached out a hand towards him in a move to shake hands. After the handshake, Dr. Mari started asking him questions.

"It says here that you're well here for a prenatal checkup."

"Yes."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"I was told that I am about five weeks yesterday."

"Okay. Just to get this out of the way. Is the father in the picture?" That was the question. Tord froze up glancing down to the floor wide eyed. Dr. Mari began apologizing frantically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. It's just I don't know who the father is. Everything was kind-of just a one time thing between me and my roommates-"

"My roommates and I."

"Uhhh yeah. But I don't know which one is the father. So that's that as well as the point that I'm... I guess scared? I don't know what to do." Dr. Mari looked at him in surprise. Not many of her patients had openly spoken about things such as this. Especially when first meeting her. Suddenly a loud ringing erupted in the room causing both parties to jump in surprise. Tord pulled his phone out of the large pocket of his hoodie and looked at the screen glancing up at Dr. Mari.

"It's one of my roommates I can decline the call."

"No it's fine, I'll be back in a few minutes with something." Dr. Mari then left the room closing the door behind her. Tord looked down at his still ringing phone sighing and hitting the answer call. Loud and excitited yelling filled the room not even a second later.

"HI TORD!" Definitely Matt.

"Matt shut up." There's the pissed off Whitness. Sounds cranky as always.

"He's probably still at the doctors office." And there's the owner of the other phone. Sighing, Tord spoke up.

"Yeah I'm actually in the middle of my appointment."

"Oh my gosh. We're so sorry! I'll hang up."

"No! Um your fine. My doctor had to leave the room to take care of another patient." Knocking was heard from the other side of the door. The brunette doctor opened the door a small bit. Tord motioned for her that he was about to end the call.

"She just came back so I have to go. Bye guys." Hanging up, tord looked up at the equipment she had brought in.

"Sorry about that. Their... Interesting?"

"I understand. Now was there anything else?"

"Yeah. Is there a way that I could try hiding all of this from those three? I don't feel up to trying to explain this to them."

"Well what have you been doing so far?"

"I told them that I had a stomach bug. Though one of them aren't very convinced."

"Well I'm going to prescribe you vitamins and something to help with the vomiting. I really don't condone lying but some patients have felt weaker while taking the medicine helping with morning sickness. You can use that information to whatever lengths you wish to. Now onto another topic. Your next appointment is in two weeks. And will be every other week after that. It was very nice to meet you Tord." Dr. Mari walked out of the room, pointing towards the exit before walking into another room to tend to a patient. Tord followed the directions given to him stopping by a window to confirm when his next appointment would be. Behind him he heard a small gasp and felt someone grab onto his leg and hugging it.

"Tordiee!" Abby looked up at him with a huge smile. Tord smiled back while he heard her mother trying to apologize for her daughters actions.

"I'm so sorry about that sir. Abigail let go of him right now! She doesn't do this usually and-" Tord laughed a bit waving off the woman's apologies.

"She's alright. It's kind of cute." He gave smile before squatting down to be eye level with the three year old.

"Tordiee you gonna come back?"

"Of course. And we can play again next time. Now don't worry your mom too much, okay?"

"Okay! I'm gonna find more games to play for next time!" Abby was hopping up and down in excitement. Her mother began speaking to him after he stood up.

"Your really good with kids. Do you have any of your own?" Stiffening slightly, Tord looked over at the woman.

"No not yet but maybe sooner or later." He was called up to the counter and after setting up dates for his next few appointments, Tord said goodbye to Abby and her family before leaving.

"Sorry again about that. We were just leaving the magic shop and thought it would be a good idea to call."

"How was the appointment by the way?"

"Oh it was alright. Started out with playing Patty cake with a three year old. I was also given some medicine and vitamins that should help. My next appointment is in two weeks then every other week after that."

"You? Playing Patty cake? Who are you and what did you do with Tord?" Tom joked taking a drink from his flask.

"Very funny Tom. She asked if I wanted to play and saw her mom was busy so why should I decline? She's a cute kid. Had to teach me how to play but still." Tord shrugged.

"Awww you do have a heart after all Tord." Matt joked leaning over the back of the couch.

"Haha very funny Matt. Go ahead and make fun of the foreigner." Tord smiled at his friends. They were always doing this stuff to him. The four were laughing for a while before Edd spoke up.

"I've been thinking."

"Here we go again."

"Oh shush Tom. As I was saying, I've been thinking. What are we?"

"Uhhhhh friends? Roommates? I don't know? Why?" Tom looked over thinking.

"Don't know..." Edd hums in thought before opening his mouth once more, "Wanna date?"

"Who are you asking?" Tord looked over to Matt who had straightened up before asking his question. Edd shrugged.

"All of you guys." To this statement there were three replies that were spoken in unison. All three the same thing. After that all four fell asleep on the couch cuddling up against one another. Tord looked at the others briefly before falling asleep between Tom and Edd.

'I love these dorks.'

1584 words

This took too damn long to write. Thank you Kittenzlove for keeping me on track :3

Literally most of this chapter is in the doctors office.  
Hope you liked the very end. I found it funny and cute :3  
I can't draw little kids :P

Love you guys!

~Mari


	4. Make some orange juice

Trigger Warning  
Self doubt, inner demons, depressive thoughts

"I can't do this anymore. Their going to find out. And after that... I don't know how they'll react." Looking down at the small, barely noticeable curve of his abdomen, Tord flinches at the gel being squirted on.

"All because you don't know how they'll react doesn't mean that it will be a bad reaction. Yes they'll be really shocked, but if they saw your symptoms at some point then they should realize how obvious it was." Dr. Mari moved the transducer over the gel keeping an eye on the monitor. The two were in silence both focused on the screen showing the growing life inside of him. Wiping off the gel, Dr. Mari tapped her chin.

"Well seeing as next time you'll be at eleven weeks, the baby will be a little bigger and it might be easier to explain here."

"Your saying that I should bring all three of them here and show them that I'm pregnant? I mean I don't really know if they'll even come here. And if they do, what if they make a huge scene after they find out?" Tord wasn't fully against the idea, he just didn't want to cause the young woman any trouble.

"It's alright. I've had couples that broke up during the appointment while I was in the room. I've had to sedate one or two and was almost knocked out for doing so. It's quite normal in my eyes. But seeing as how I heard all three a few weeks ago over the phone I can tell that it's less likely for them to be like other patients' friends and family that I've had come into the room during the appointments." His eyes widened in shock before thinking.

"I'll ask if they want to come but it's really their choices if they do or not. Thank you again Dr. Mari." Standing up, Tord walked over to the door.

"Your welcome, remember your next appointment is in two weeks. Goodbye."

~~~~~  
"Hey guys. I was wondering about something." Looking down, Tord wondered why he waited till right before the appointment to ask.

"What is it Tord? Are you feeling okay?" Edd walked over placing the back of his hand on Tord's forehead. The other two looked over curious.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you three wanted to come to my appointment with me. You don't have to." Tom and Matt got up from the couch and walked over.

"Sure we'll come! It's in a few hours right?" Tord nodded. He really hopes this goes well for him. He doesn't even want to know what would happen if it doesn't go well. Would they kick him out? They'd probably also break up with him.

Think of the alternatives. They could be overjoyed about this. They'd be a big happy family and when the baby is older they could go on amazing adventures.

But that voice. It keeps making him think twice. He can't seem to be able to think positively about anything. The voice keeps telling him that he'll be hated, they'll kick him out, the baby...

It keeps saying that the baby is going to get really sick and die leaving him alone.

"Tord? What's wrong?" A bit startled he looks over at Edd. Said male was looking at him worried.

"What do you mean?"

'Fake a smile, don't show any weakness, they'll just leave you for dead anyway.'

'No stop it, they wouldn't do that. They accepted me back after what I did to them, so why would they abandon me now?'

'Why? Your a freak, abomination, why wouldn't they abandon you? Men aren't supposed to get pregnant. That's not how nature works.' Suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Tord? Tord? Earth to Tord, do you read me? Are you feeling alright? I was only asking because you looked upset." Edd's voice broke through the mental torture. Tom and Matt we're to the side watching, both wearing similar expressions to Edd's. Tord smiled hugging back. He won this battle against himself with the help of his boyfriends.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking though. I just have something on my mind." He gave a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt spoke up. Shaking his head, Tord looked over to a clock on the wall, pulling away from Edd.

"No thanks. But we should get going." The other three nodded as the four made their way, Tord leading them to their destination.

~~~~~

"Tordiee! Your here!" Abby ran over to hug his leg. Laughing, Tord sat down in one of the empty chairs. The other three follow him, glancing between Tord and the little girl.

"Hey Abby. I want you to meet some friends of mine. Say hi to Edd, Tom, and Matt." Gesturing towards each male in turn, Tord introduced the three year old to his boyfriends, but only stating that the four were very close friends. Abby waved hi to the three before turning her attention back to 'Tordiee'.

"Can they play with us too?" She looked up and glanced over at the other three in question. Nodding the four watched the little girl drag a chair over and listened when she told them to move so it would be in a circle. 20 minutes later after having encouraged more people to play there were only 3 people left. Abby, Tord who had caught onto the game quickly, and Tom who had played it years ago.

"-Where the bullfrogs jump from bank to banky, With an eep ipe ope oop, Ee-sock-a-diddy and kerplop!" Sending Tord out of the 'circle', It was now going to be between Abby and Tom. Well if a nurse hadn't called both parties into the back.

~~~~~

"Guys stop. Your gonna break something and get me into trouble." Tord covered his face as he tried reasoning with the three who were messing with the medical equipment. All four froze up when hearing a knock from the other side of the door.

"It's nice to see you again Tord. How has everything been?" Dr. Mari greeted her patient looking at the other three with interest.

"Uhh these are my boyfriends Tom, Edd, and Matt. Guys this is Dr. Mari." Looking between everyone, Tord was having second thoughts about this. After his vitals were taken, Dr. Mari left the room for a second.

"Uhh guys... Please don't hate me too much."

"What do you mea-" Tom's question was interrupted by the door opening and Dr. Mari walking in with the ultrasound machine.

"What is that for?"

"It's technical name is a sonogram machine. But most people know it as an ultrasound machine. It is used to show what is going on within a person's body, including but not limited to tumors and pregnancy, and create an image." She motioned for Tord to remove his hoodie and shirt. Doing so, Tord also laid back. The three looked between their boyfriend and his doctor confused.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"C-can we just show them instead?" Nodding, Dr. Mari turned on the machine and squirted the gel onto his abdomen. Edd, Tom, and Matt we're watching confused, worried, and intrigued. Placing the transducer over the gel the room fell silent causing Tord to worry. Is the baby okay? Did they die? Why can't they hear the heartbeat? Dr. Mari removed the transducer before moving to examine the machine closer.

"Ah ha! That's what was wrong. Somebody must have messed with the wiring. Nothing was being shown on the screen and the audio couldn't be heard." Placing the transducer back over the small bump, a soft beat could be heard throughout the room.

"What is that? It sounds like a heartbeat." Tom looked over between Dr. Mari and Tord. Sighing softly Tord looked over at his boyfriends, scared beyond belief and worried about their reactions to his news. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"I-It is a heartbeat Tom. I-I'm... I-I'm pregnant." Tord quickly closed his eyes tightly, anticipating a bad reaction to the news.

"W-what?!"

"R-really?!" Opening his eyes he saw all three looking stunned by the news, but also happy? Dr. Mari smiled.

"Do you want to see?" Her question recieved nods, to which she turned the monitor so they could see. She pointed out the little things, like the baby's head, it's foot. Tord was smiling so much. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting them to yell at him and tell him he was no longer allowed into their house. Moments later his mood deflated greatly.

"Excuse me but what's that?"

"What's what?" Matt pointed to something in the top corner of the screen. Dr. Mari looked at it confused before moving the transducer as well as the monitor to get a better view. Tord reached over towards somebody, looking for a hand to hold. Feeling a warm grip Tord looked over to see Edd give him a reassuring look and feel his hand be squeezed. Everyone looked over to Dr. Mari as she began laughing softly. The screen was turned back towards them, the picture showing a different angle. She pointed at what Matt had seen.

"I'm glad you caught that. This right here is a arm. A bit shocking yes, until I move over this way. And here we see a second baby. This little one was hiding all this time." Tord was staring at the screen shocked. The thought of this hadn't even occurred to him.

"Congratulations. Both twins are healthy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1602 words

Beginning: 9 weeks  
Rest of the chapter: 11 weeks

Is that a plot twist? Or well turn of events?

The boy needs to stop his inner demons, it's hurting him.

I appreciate support. But I want to hear more from you guys. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, and how you react to certain things happening. [like the mental torture]

I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm really sorry if anyone is really OOC, I go with how I believe they act and sometimes that conflicts with how they really act.

If you want to know how exactly Tord was able to get pregnant tell me in the comments, I figured out most of the details.

I'll be holding a poll on genders as well as the names [maybe I might just choose these myself] for the twins later on.

Who else says that Tord's inner demons should go back to hell for all eternity?

Sorry for such a late[early it's pretty much 1am for me] post.

~Mari


	5. And let the world wonder how

"They're so cute!" Matt's eyes were glued to the ultrasound copies that he was given. The four were walking home from the appointment, Tord between Tom and Edd, and Matt walking ahead.

"So let me get this straight-"

"Tom that's impossible. You're not straight." A pointed half-glare was given to the brunette who laughed before the male lacking eyes turned back to their pregnant boyfriend between the two.

"As I was saying. You hid the fact that you were pregnant from the three of us for almost three months. Why? We were worried about you Tord! Especially Edd! We thought you were really sick!" Tord looked down, thoroughly scolded.

"I've only known for six weeks. And I..." He cut himself off, not wanting to say what he was about to. But that didn't matter with the next question he was asked.

"You what? Please tell us. We won't be mad at you. Right Tom?" The four had stopped walking, pausing in front of a bakery as they awaited an answer from their red hooded boyfriend. Tord was looking down in shame, feeling bad about hiding the information from the other three. Ugh why did he ever think it was a good idea in the first place? He had started feeling hungry after they had stopped walking, making him wonder if that could get him out of this situation. Physically being unable to move due to the trio around him, he still tried to step backwards. A hand clasped around his left wrist in an instant as he gained a scolding look from Edd.

"What are you trying to pull? Answer the question Tord!" Oh shit, hormones. Tord froze up feeling the tears begin pricking up in his eyes. Did they not love him anymore? They definitely don't, they probably can't trust him either. The only reason why they're staying by him is because they don't want to feel guilty about leaving him alone and pregnant with their kids. That's got to be it. The tears slid down his cheeks and then his chin in waves. He felt the hand around his wrist move to his hand and attempt to clasp their hands together.

"Tord?! What's wrong? Is everything okay? Shhh we're here." The frantic voice of Edd was trying to get through to him as he felt the calloused hands of Tom try wiping the tears away. He quickly backed away from the two trying to comfort him, his expression changing to one of rage, the tears falling much quicker than before.

"You don't love me! The only reason why you are trying to calm me down and keep me near is because you feel responsible and don't want to feel too guilty about leaving me alone with what you've done! Am I right?!" The shocked looks over the faces of the other three couldn't be missed. Passer by looked at the four in both interest and confusion, wanting to know what was happening.

"T-Tord! That's not true at all!"

"Oh really? How flawed am I in my statement? Were you going to break up with me and kick me out when we get back to the house? Throw me out to the streets like the worthless piece of scum I am? You wanted an answer didn't you? I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react to the news." The tears had begun flowing even more. He didn't care anymore if he looked like a little bitch, he could die right now of dehydration and he wouldn't care. Well that's what he thought. He still thought about the two growing in him. Feeling three sets of arms engulf him in a hug, Tord stiffened up. Why were they still here? They should have just left him standing there. Why'd they have to care so much?

"Tord. You're wrong. We love you too much to just break up with you over this. You are not a worthless piece of scum."

"B-but I'm a freak..."

"Now who said that? We sure didn't. If I called you a freak that would just make me a hypocrite. Everyone is a little freaky in their own way, wether it's extra organs or having no eyes." Shrugging with his statement, Tom gave a small kiss to Tord's cheek. Tord could feel three hands resting over his middle, the skin slightly raised in a small bump. He smiled softly the tears slowly ceasing their flow.

"Now that that's out of the way. What do we want to do?" Edd spoke up as the hug was broken, a big smile on the brunette's face. Tord blushed deeply in embarrassment as his stomach growls loudly. He could see the smiles on his boyfriends' faces.

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" Patting his middle gently with a weak smile he continued, "We're hungry after all that." He heard three distinct laughs before a hand found his own.

"Of course we can. Can't have you three go hungry can we?" He felt lips on each cheek as the four of them made their way into the bakery.

"So how does everyone feel about this? I mean Tord being pregnant and us almost being parents." The four were sitting in the living room, Matt in the armchair, Tom and Edd sitting on the couch, and Tord laying across both of their laps. Tom rested the bottom of his flask on Tord's knee, glancing over to look at Edd who had spoken. Tord had his head turned to the side, his eyes closed as he rested. His emotional breakdown in front of the bakery had put a toll on him, making him sluggish and sleepy. Neither of the other two minded him napping on them, they both thought it was cute in honesty. The other two thought about how to answer Edd's question.

"I think it's nice."

"Well there isn't much we can do about it is there? And it makes him happy. Not to say I don't like the thought of being a dad! I've thought about it before but just never thought it would happen." Tom lifted his hands up into a surrender as if he didn't want to be argued with. Edd gave a soft chuckle, his fingers running through Tord's hair.

"You're right Tom. There really isn't much we can do is there? Well besides that, what are we going to do? He's almost three months along so we have only a little wiggle room." The three sat where they were, the soft snores coming from Tord being the only noise in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" After a while of silence, Matt spoke up. Shaking his head, Edd looked over to the ginger.

"I meant that we don't have much time. The twins will be born in a few months and we don't have anything ready, no plan either. And we can't exactly make a plan until Tord wakes up and I'd rather him sleep as long as he needs to." Edd smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. Tord shifted a small bit, snuggling closer to the warm bodies he was lying upon. He was in a deep sleep, the world could end around him and he wouldn't notice.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep. Won't help if Tord is the only one who's rested when we plan things out." Tom shoved his flask into his hoodie pocket before moving to pick the heavy sleeper up off his lap. Nodding, both Matt and Edd help Tom get their boyfriend situated into his arms before the trio made the move to their shared bedroom. After each changed into their night clothes, it took all three to put Tord into his. Situating themselves into the bed Tord and Edd were in the middle of Tom and Matt, Tom holding Tord by the waist and Matt doing the same with Edd.

1320 words

Short for how long it's been since an update. I had really bad writers block as well as school being shit.

11 weeks of 40+ weeks

Couldn't go any further without another timeskip.

~Mari


	6. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

"Babe come out of the bathroom."

"No! You're still mad at me." Tom sighed hearing the sobs through the door. At the moment both Edd and Matt were out doing the shopping leaving Tom and Tord at home. The whole reason why Tord locked his pregnant ass in the bathroom was sitting on Tom's desk.

"Tord I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to break Susan. Please come out of the bathroom." Hearing no response but more sobbing, Tom sighed softly heading to his room and grabbed a pick he used while playing Susan. Moving back to the bathroom door, he used the pick to open the door showing the sobbing mess Tord had turned into. Scooping up the small communist, Tom carried him back to the living room, Tord squirming all the way. He flopped back onto the couch, holding Tord on top of him. Rubbing the sobbing mess on the back, he vaguely wondered how much longer they had to deal with this. "I'm not mad Tord, it's fine. At this point everyone has broken her at least once. She's been broken so many times that I can fix her from memory."

"B-but-" Tord had started speaking, the fact that he was crying making him stutter.

"No buts. Now let's dry those tears of yours and cuddle. Okay?" Smiling at the other, he used his thumbs to wipe Tord's face before peppering small kisses all over, earning a giggle from Tord. Watching the shorter drift off to sleep, Tom smiled as he let his eyelids close.

About an hour later Edd and Matt came back from the store. After taking a few pictures, Edd placed a blanket over the duo before going off to help put the groceries away.

"Close dammit!" Tord stood in front of the closet in their renovated and shared bedroom. At the moment he was attempting to dress himself when he found that his pants wouldn't close. Struggling with putting the button through its slot, he felt a small pinch and tug of his skin being pulled closer to itself. Groaning in annoyance, he let the denim go before glaring at his own reflection in the mirror. "I'm fat..."

"Tord? You coming to breakfast? Tord, what are you doing?" He glanced over at the door to see Edd, the brunette looking at him confused. Pouting ever so slightly he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to get dressed. I can't fit my pants Edd! I'm fat!" To emphasize his point, Tord tried to pull his pants together once more. The Denim came closer to meeting seconds after he let go. Tearing up he watched the dark brunette move over to him. Edd knelt down in front of him and glancing at the 'fat' his boyfriend was whining about. Chuckling softly he rubbed the spot keeping the pants from fitting correctly.

"I have no clue how you managed to get your pants on the past few days but I know for a fact that you're not getting fat. All I can see is the babies growing and pushing your skin further out." He looked down as he watched Edd lift his shirt up and kiss the small bump. Well it did make since, he was carrying twins and in his second trimester...

"But I can't fit my pants..." He pouted softly before grazing his fingers over the small bump on his middle. Watching as the brunette stood from the floor, Tord saw him move over to the closet before pulling out an old pair of pants.

"I don't know how big these will be on you, but it's something." The brunette handed over a bigger pair of pants, ones that he would need a belt to hold up. Taking the denim from his boyfriend, he kicked off the pants that were too small before pulling on the ones he was given. The fabric hung off one hip, barely staying up even with his hand holding it up.

"Thanks Edd. I'll be out for breakfast in a few minutes." Moving back over to the closet, he grabbed a belt and pulled it through the loops on the pair of jeans. They were still a little big on him, but he could deal with the pantlegs swallowing his legs up later. Placing his hand on the spot where Edd's was just a few minutes ago he smiled, feeling joy in knowing that his babies were growing. Shuffling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he felt like an idiot by how much the pants were bigger than him. Watching as all three looked towards him he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Tord. What the hell are you doing?" Tom was referring to the pants, but it wasn't like Tord knew this.

"I'm coming to eat breakfast." He paused tearing up. Did Tom hate him again? What did he do? Did his supposed boyfriend not care about himself and the twins? Backing up a few steps, Tord ran from the room and locked himself in the bathroom, crying his eyes out. The thumping of three sets of feet could be heard coming closer. Pounding on the door was heard.

"Love what's wrong?" The gentle voice of Matt was heard through the door. The only response he gave was sobbing. None of them probably cared. They probably didn't want the babies in the first place. Hearing the door being picked unlocked and voices through the door only barely through his crying, he scooted back into the corner of the bathroom. As the door was opened, he saw as all three moved into the room and surrounded him. He felt his tears being wiped away as well as a cup of water being handed to him. Three sets of arms engulf him in a cuddle like pile, him being moved onto a lap. He could feel calm hands run through his hair.

"Let's figure this out so it doesn't happen again. I gave Tord a pair of my old pants because he couldn't fit into his." Edd kissed his cheek after he finished speaking. He had begun to calm down, his tears being replaced by hiccups. Matt's hands were still running through his hair, the motions calming him.

"I probably said what I did wrong. I was trying to ask what he was doing wearing pants that were swallowing him up for. I didn't mean to make you cry love." He nodded as Tom stopped speaking. He was calm now, taking small sips of the water before hiccuping. Yelping softly as he felt himself being lifted, he clung to Tom tightly. Seconds later he could hear his stomach growl, blushing brightly as he heard the other three chuckle.

"Let's go feed you Todd!" Matt took him from Tom and ran into the kitchen, dropping him in one of the chairs at the table. Moments later Edd and Tom entered the kitchen while Matt was cooking -he probably shouldn't be but it doesn't really matter right now- Tom holding a pair of pants over his arm.

"We found you a different pair of pants to wear because those put you at a risk for tripping on the legs and falling. But change after you eat, don't want you three starving." Edd spoke up as Tom draped the smaller pants over the back of the chair, Matt placing a plate of food in front of him. Tearing up again, Tord laughed with a large smile on his face. All three looked at him confused and worried, thinking he was upset about something.

"I love you guys so much. I don't know how I'd survive without you three." Wiping his own tears, Tord grinned before starting to eat.

About twenty minutes later, Tord let the giant pants fall off his hips before he pulled on the pair that his boyfriends had given him. They were probably Tom's by how much bigger they were on him without being too much. Looking down he grinned as he saw his toes, them having been swallowed by the denim of the other pair of pants. Taking his hoodie off it was easy to tell that there was a little weight gain from the twins as there was a bump keeping his shirt from being too loose on him.

He glanced over to his right arm, the skin littered with scars and marks that proved it was almost lost, there were spots that were still wrapped in bandages because they hadn't healed fully and were still weak enough to open easily. The side of his face only showed the scars, the one over his eye being the worst and most noticeable. He was lucky that it hadn't actually damaged his eye.

Walking out of the bedroom, he made his way back into the living room, his boyfriends sitting on the couch and chair watching the TV. All three looked over as he walked into the room, smiling as they noticed how much the twins were showing as well as how much better his wounds looked. Sitting between Tom and Edd on the couch, he joined them in watching the television.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
1530 words

Just some fluff

Weeks 14 and 15 of 40+

I started crying at the end of this because my body just wants me to cry with Tord. [it's betrayal p~q]

Tord is really showing now as he's almost halfway through his pregnancy. I also have no clue if I should continue after the kids are born... ...nevermind I know what I'm doing now. Tis a secret for y'all though :3

First part was week 14  
Second part was week 15  
He's getting bad mood swings

~Mari [1/20/18]

[it's been a while since I put art with a chapter Huh? ]


	7. But words will never hurt me

"It's nice to see you again Tord. Sorry about last week. But beside that, how are you feeling?" Dr. Mari smiled at him as she hooked up the sonogram machine. The week prior, the brunette was sick and recommended that each patient reschedule for the next week.

"I'm doing fine. These two are heavy and I'm growing out of clothes so fast someone might think that I was going through a growth spurt. I've already managed to outgrow both Tom's and Matt's clothes in less than a month." He laughed placing his hand on the side of his still growing middle. He was wearing one of Edd's hoodies currently, the fabric being a little more loose than anything he would wear normally. He watched as his doctor laughed softly, laying back and lifting the bottom of the hoodie and t-shirt above his middle.

"We'll be able to see what genders they are, do you want me to tell you?" The young woman smiled at her patient, the warm gel being squirted on his distended middle. He grinned.

"Could you write them down please? I want to surprise the other three. They've been betting on what the twins are gonna be, and I wanted to do something..." Blushing brightly, Tord looked to the side embarrassed about what he wanted to do.

"Of course! Here I'll be right back with some paper and an envelope." Dr. Mari left the room for only a moment before coming back holding the two objects, a green pen behind her right ear. Taking the transducer in her hand, she let it rest over his stomach. Writing a few things down on the paper, she printed out a picture of each baby labeling them as well. Tord smiled as he was handed the closed envelope, wiping the gel off his middle. Thinking for a few moments he spoke up.

"Do you remember which side is which baby. I just want to know..." Blushing again he sat up on the table.

"Here I'll go get some masking tape and label each side if you want." The brunette doctor smiled walking out of the room only to come back with a roll of masking tape and a red marker. Ripping off two pieces of the tape she placed one on each side. "Baby 'A' is on the right, and baby 'B' is on the left." Writing the letters 'A' and 'B' on their corresponding pieces of tape, she capped the marker. He smiled softly as he carefully pulled his shirt back down and slid off the table, holding his middle with one hand to keep his babies bouncing too much. He was a little worried, the twins hadn't started moving yet.

"W-when should the babies start kicking?" He spoke up about his worry, both hands finding purchase under his bump.

"Well usually for first time mums a baby could start kicking between sixteen and twenty-five weeks. They'll probably start any day now but don't be worried if they haven't started kicking by week twenty-five. Did you have any other questions for me?" Shaking his head with a small smile, he thanked her before going to the desk setting up his next appointment and left heading down the street to the grocery between the house and the doctor's office. Grinning as he opened the envelope, he walked to the correct aisle.

Walking to the front door, he heard a commotion from behind the door. Moving the large box into his one arm, he opened the front door with his other hand.

"I don't know what the three of you are doing but I don't want to get hit by whatever you're throwing so stop." Adjusting how he was holding the box, he nudged the door open with his foot. The sight of the living room looked close to that of a battlefield, with pillows shoes and even some empty cans of cola scattered around the floor and furniture. Looking up at the trio who made the mess, he gave an unamused look.

"Oh! Tord you're back!" Edd moved closer from where he was hiding behind the couch. He kicked the door shut behind him before putting the box down next to where the door was. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tord looked at the three of them.

"What happened in here? I went to my appointment then come home to find the living room a mess and my three boyfriends in the middle of it all." If one didn't know what was going on, it would look like a parent scolding their children.

"Tom and Matt were arguing over what the twins will be." Edd bent over and began to pick up the empty cans.

"Why? And how did the cans get all over the room?" Sighing softly at the three, Tord shook his head before moving to the kitchen. "Just clean up please. I'll be right back to help..." When he passed the bedroom, he took off the borrowed hoodie and tossed it on the bed before heading into the kitchen. Heading back to the living room with a cup of water in hand, he found the floor clean and the only thing wrong being a shoe on the TV stand.

"So what did the doctor say? Everything okay?" Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's waist, his face nuzzling into Tord's neck from behind. Blushing lightly he took a sip from the cup and hummed lightly.

"Go sit down and I'll tell all three of you." Smirking he put the cup down on the TV stand next to the shoe before moving back over to the box he left by the door. Picking the box up as best as he could, he heard at least one of the other three stand up to help him. "Sit back down or I'm not telling you. I've got this." Adjusting how the box sat in his arms he walked over to the couch where the other three were sitting. Placing the box onto Edd's lap, he grinned. "Doctor Mari wrote down the genders for me. She also uh labeled which side each twin is on. Now I want you three to take turns with my knife and open the box." Taking a pocket knife out of his pants pocket, he opened it and handed it to Tom. Edd stopped Tom from using the item, posing a question.

"Tord. Why did you have a knife in your pocket? You know that isn't safe." The brunette looked to Tord, obviously worried.

"Would you rather me carry around a gun? It's in case of emergency. You never know what is going to happen, and I can't exactly move around too easily." Placing a hand over his middle to emphasize his point, Tord kept his gaze on Edd.

"Okay I get your point." The brunette moved his hand to give Tom room to cut his piece of tape, handing the knife to Matt who then cut his piece. Right as Edd was handed the knife, Tord stopped him.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something." The trio watched as Tord hurried off only to come back with an envelope and a camera. He stuffed the letter into his back pocket before turning on the camera and starting it up.

"Can I open it now?" Trying to stiffle a laugh, Edd looked to Tord for confirmation. He smiled before nodding. The brunette slid the knife through the tape before closing it. Tord recorded as Edd - who was being pressured by Tom and Matt on either side - to open the box, two balloons floating out and hitting the ceiling. The trio glanced up to the ceiling, Tord watching as the expressions on their faces changed.

"Tord, the twins-" He laughed a little bit zooming out so the balloons could be seen through the camera. With a little laugh in his voice, he said what the others had only just found out.

"Fraternal twins! One boy and one girl!" Grinning from ear to ear, he felt the camera being taken from him. Sticking his tongue out as the camera was turned to him, Tord smiled lightly laying a hand on each side.

"So do you know which is on which side?" Tom, who now held the camera, zoomed in on the other's middle. All three watched as he pulled the envelope out of his back pocket, opening it slowly.

"I've got more than that. Doctor Mari gave pictures and even labeled where they were!" Handing the envelope over to Matt, he grinned as he lifted the T-shirt up to right on top of his bump, the two pieces of masking tape easily seen. Pointing to each spot in turn he smiled softly. "Our little boy is here and our little girl is right over here. The pictures that Matt has shows that their facing each other and the heads are up here." He continued to point out the little things that he remembers seeing, settling down on the couch and taking a few sips from his cup. Feeling something 'flutter' in him, he nearly chokes on his water. Feeling a hand pat his back, he thought off trying to make sense of the feeling.

This feeling continued for a few more hours, every so often he felt the little flutters. He couldn't make sense of what was causing the feelings but he didn't put much thought into it. It wasn't until later that night while he was getting ready for bed when he realized what was happening. Sitting on the side of the bed, he let his hands roam over his stomach. He was confused. What was happening.

Suddenly he felt it. There was a light tapping feeling against his hand coming from the inside. Going wide eyed, he continued to feel the light tapping, his eyes sparkling in wonder and happiness. This was what he was waiting for! The first kicks! He called his boyfriends over, letting each lay their hand on his bump smiling. Three sets of eyelids opened wider, grins forming on faces as the kicks resonated through the lively and active mound of flesh. Cooing softly, he spoke up with fresh tears pricking up in the corners of his eyes.

"Hi there you two. You're going to be little trouble makers when you get older aren't you." Smiling he felt a few more soft nudges before yawning, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The four got into bed, the trio cuddling up with Tord letting him get his rest. They each fell asleep in turn, Tord feeling the twins quiet down a bit as he fell asleep with his hands over his bump.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1787 words

Rushed ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I'm thinking that there may only be a few more chapters before he actually gives birth. And then a sort of epilogue I guess...

Week 22 of 40+

To tell you all the actual guesses for the twins' genders  
Tom thought they would both be boys  
Matt thought they would both be girls  
And Edd thought they would be a boy and a girl  
Tord had no opinion but secretly wanted a girl.

The whole tape on the baby bump to show where each baby is was spur of the moment. It seemed cute in my head.

There is a timeline to this story! Tord conceived in mid April [yes random month] which means that he is due in the middle of January the following year. This also means that it is getting chillier as the story continues [it was late September in this chapter].

Well that's all folks!  
~Mari


	8. The sticks are pointed and the words are

Chapter warning: Piss, cravings, and clinginess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Huffing in annoyance, he felt sharp jabs on all sides of his middle as he stopped to lean against the wall of the hallway. He was originally on his way to the currently in progress nursery to check on how the three stooges were doing, but that could wait until after another trip to the bathroom.

"Matt what the hell are you doing?" Or maybe it couldn't. Hearing a crash and a few yelps, he waddled his way down to the open door of the nursery where the window was open, cool late fall air entering the house. Shivering slightly at the cold air, he peeked into the room, the sight before him causing him to stifle laughter. There standing in the middle of the room were his three boyfriends, covered head to toe in wet paint. Holding his hand over his mouth while the other was placed at the lower part of his bump, he tried to keep calm as he spoke up. Goosebumps ran up his arms as the breeze entered the room.

"W-what happened in here?" There was no hiding that there was a laugh behind his voice. Tom sighed before giving a glare to the ginger.

"Matt was carrying an open can of paint and decided to do /something/. He slipped on a puddle of wet paint and knocked into the two of us." Tord could not hold back his laughter anymore, he was near hysterical. The sounds of the other three joining in on the laughter made it all the more enjoyable. His eyes widened as he felt a growing warmth spread across his front, his laughter trailing off as he realized that his muscles relaxed. Blushing brightly he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Yep, he didn't make it in time.

"Well, we were just finishing up. How about we clean up a bit in here and all of us hop in the shower. You shouldn't even be in here Tord, don't want you getting sick from the fumes. Why don't you go get ready, we'll join you in a few minutes." Nodding stiffly at Edd's words, he made his way to the bathroom before stripping out of his soiled clothes. Carefully bending over, he picked up his wet clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket before starting the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up, he ran both hands over his bump. The twins were calm after he had left their room, he hoped that they were asleep. Tord almost couldn't wait until they were ready to come out, almost because he was quite fearful of going into labor. During one of his appointment with Dr. Mari he had watched while another patient was going through her own labor. It looked painful. And yes, he may have dealt with bullet wounds, burn marks, and nearly loosing his eye, but he could tell that it would be much more painful to go through labor.

Being shaken from his thoughts, he looked over at the doorway where his boyfriends were standing, all three out of their paint covered clothes. Blushing lightly, he checked the temperature of the water before stepping into the shower being followed by the other three.

Walking into the kitchen after changing into his night clothes, he tried to think of what he wanted. Waddling around the room he smiled to himself as he got things ready. He began humming a soft tune he remembered hearing in Norway as he cooked for himself, not hearing someone enter the kitchen behind him. A pair of arms curled around his waist, two hands laying on his middle as he felt a chin rest on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" A soft kiss to his cheek had him blush lightly. He reached up into the cabinet before pulling out a jar of peanut butter, a jar of nutella, and white chocolate chips. Placing all three into the counter next to a bag of chips.

"I'm hungry so I'm fixing myself something to eat." Pulling a bowl out he dumped a few scoops of each the peanut butter, the nutella, and about a quarter of the bag of white chocolate chips as the microwave beeped. Pulling a paper plate out of the microwave he replaced it with the bowl of sweets before heating it up. Putting the white chocolate and the peanut butter back up in their places he spooned out a few scoops of the hazelnut spread onto the plate before putting that away. Feeling the head on his shoulder move away he pouted softly as the other spoke.

"What the hell are you making?" Turning to face Tom he placed his hand on top of his bump, his mouth still pouting. Waddling to the fridge he pulls out the jar of pickles and walks back over to his workstation.

"I'm making a burrito with nutella, and melting peanut butter, nutella and white chocolate chips before I add pickle juice to that so I can dip grilled cheese and ketchup flavored chips in it." Smiling proudly, he opened the jar on the counter as he heard the microwave beep. Pulling the bowl out of the appliance he placed it in the counter before pouring some of the pickle juice into the bowl. Putting the jar back into the fridge he stirred the mixture up. Glancing back at his boyfriend he giggled at seeing the expression on his face before collecting his meal. Placing it on the table he licked the spoon he used to stir up the dip he made. Hearing Tom run from the room he shrugged it off before starting to eat.

"Tord? Do you know why Tom ran... into the... bathroom..." Hearing Edd sigh softly and shake his head he looked over to the brunette innocently. "I understand perfectly well now. We love you Tord, but please warn us when you get a craving." Feeling lips pressed to his temple, he smiled softly. Swallowing what was in his mouth he looked up at his brunette boyfriend.

"Love you too~" Sticking his tongue out he laughed softly before going back to eating.

"Hey babe are yo-"

"Stop asking that! All three of you shut up already about that! I feel perfectly fine. And I'll tell you when something happens okay?" Huffing under his breath, he let both his hands rest under his belly, the twins more than comfortable inside him. He was due any day now but it looked like the twins wanted to stay put. The constant questions about how he was feeling from all three of his boyfriends were starting to get on his nerves. Pushing himself up from the couch, he used his right arm to keep his middle from setting his balance off too much, his left hand holding the arm of the couch.

"Tord where are you going? Do you need help?" Edd spoke from where he was sitting on the couch, moving to get up so he could help Tord with whatever he needed.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I don't need help, so let me be!" Cursing under his breath he waddled down the hall to the bathroom. He knew they were just worried and trying to be prepared for when it was actually time, but the way all three followed him like lost puppies was annoying him to no end. After his trip to the bathroom, he walked down the hall to the nursery. Smiling at the finished room he absentmindedly rubbed his middle, the babies calming down at the attention from their maternal parent. Tord couldn't wait to finally meet his babies, feeling more than ready to finally become a mama. Yeah, despite what others in his position might think he wanted to be known as the mom. He felt like he fit that title too well.

Looking around the room, he smiled. The walls were painted a light teal that darkened the further down the wall it was. The ceiling was a light blue turning into the same shade of teal that was at the top of the walls. The furniture was a dark cherry oak, the mattresses in the cribs were white with light blue and light pink covers on them. The changing table had a light green pad on it, the drawers filled with diapers and wipes that probably wouldn't last long after the twins were born. The dresser sat between the cribs, a lamp sitting on top with two teddy bears, one on either side. The dresser drawers filled with onsies and other assorted clothes for both twins. And finally the rocking chair, sitting next to the window with a light red cushion on it. The window had light purple curtains that were tied apart to let light into the room, the view of snow outside the window. Over each crib was a space on the wall where they could put the name of each at, the names being debated for the boy. There was a unanimous agreement on what to name the girl, her name being Delilah Lynn; but for the boy they were stuck between two names, those being Elijah Michael and Jonas Theodore.

"Can't believe that the only thing missing from here are the twins. We're sorry for badgering you. We're all just worried, we want to make sure nothing goes wrong when it's finally time." Sighing softly he reached his arm back to rub Edd's head, glancing over to the door he could see both Tom and Matt standing there.

"I understand. It's just annoying when you're all constantly asking me. Every once in a while sure but every five minutes is driving me crazy."

"Want to sit in the rocking chair love? I think the last package of clothes came in." Nodding to Tom he smiled before being led to the chair, chuckling softly as a picture was taken of him. Matt ran off to retrieve the package handing it to Tord as soon as he had come back into the room. Tord watched and laughed as his three boyfriends sat on the floor Indian style facing him, almost making him feel like an elementary teacher during story time. Opening the package he held up each piece of cloth showing it to the other three. By god he loved these three.

~~~~~~~~  
1721 words

Tord is due any day now [story wise].

Weeks by timeskip:  
\- 33 weeks  
\- 33/34 weeks  
\- 40 weeks [full term]

If you've read the information book you would have seen the note about the projected number of chapters. The next chapter will be him giving birth. And then I will do one after that as an epilogue.

But every author has a few secrets...

The babies have been named. Delilah Lynn and either Elijah Michael or Jonas Theodore. [I know which is used guys and have them sketched out just so you know]

So until next time.

~Mari


	9. But Just Know We Will Never Part

"Just remember. If you feel something off or something doesn't feel right call me. I'll be right there and give you a check over."

"What if the twins come late? Or don't come at all..." He didn't want to believe his own words but he had to ask.

"If you don't go into labor by fourty-two weeks just come by the office and I'll get you set up for an induction. It's normal for babies to come late, a due date is just an estimate after all." He nodded softly being helped down from the table. Pulling on a heavier jacket he buttoned it up as well as he could. The nearly sub-zero temperatures of London in mid January almost had his boyfriends cancel his appointment, not wanting him to freeze to death. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glanced back smiling before pouting as a snow cap was put on his head, his eyes being covered by his longer bangs for a few moments.

"Don't want you to freeze to death out there, Commie." Hearing a soft laugh he smiled slightly, moving both the hat and his bangs so he could see. Both he and Tom thanked the brunette doctor before walking out of the office, starting the short trek home.

Waddling from the bedroom after having just woken up, Tord made his way into the living room were he expected to find all three of his boyfriends sitting and watching the television entering the room to find none. Hearing clamoring from the kitchen he followed the sound only barely catching the tail end of the weather report.

"It is a very cold negative twelve in London today with heavy snowfall. The emergency department is urging for everyone to stay off the roads until the temperature begins to rise once more. Now for sports." Moving into the kitchen, he found Matt at the table sipping coffee from his mug.

"Where are Tom and Edd at? The television was on and I couldn't find either of them." Leaning his weight on the counter, Tord rubbed against his middle. He could barely walk around the house by now, his middle having dropped two days before making the twins even heavier on his hips than before and giving him aches he didn't ask for.

"They went outside to shovel the sidewalk I think. They should be coming in soon for a break." Matt stood up and walked over to where Tord was leaning against the counter, kissing his shorter boyfriend's forehead and filling his cup with more hot coffee.

"It's negative twelve out there and both of them are out shoveling snow. Just great I have something to worry about. I'm going to make hot chocolate for them and myself, do you want any?" Reaching up into the cabinet and grabbing three mugs, he attempted to grab the hot chocolate mix one shelf higher before hearing the ginger behind him laugh.

"I'll stick with coffee for now but thank you love. Anyway you look like you need some help." Watching the sweater covered arm grab the box of mix, Tord pouted at first before smiling brightly as it was handed to him. Closing the cabinet, he waddled over to the sink with a second kettle and filled it with water before placing it on the stove top and letting it boil. The duo talked for a while and got the cups ready for water as they waited for both their boyfriends and the water to boil. Hearing the kettle start its shrill scream, Tord moved closer with the cups to begin filling them with the boiling water. He never heard the front door open, heard the snow-covered boots stomp, or even the hushed whispers. At least not until he was filling the third cup. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the feeling of freezing cold snow being shoved down the back of his shirt, then again as scalding hot water was splashed across his chest and the glass mug was dropped to the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream.

His body was on sensory overload, Tord only barely noticed his shirt being removed and being wrapped in a warm blanket. He could feel the twins kicking wildly as well as the bleeding wounds from the glass shards in his legs and feet. Tears started sliding down his cheeks in waves, the feeling of being lifted and carefully placed on the bed coming to him before he heard any speech.

"I'm so sorry babe. I didn't know you were filling a cup with hot water." Tom rubbed his shoulders gently through his apology, still wearing his coat and hat. His body ached, stung, and burned like nothing else, the twins were nearly thrashing around inside of him. He nearly screamed as he felt the first shooting pain through his spine.

"Call Dr. Mari NOW!" Tom quickly pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed before putting the phone on speaker. Edd and Matt had just entered the room once more, carrying the first aid kit and a few more blankets. The phone was picked up.

"Hello? This is Mari speaking." The voice was a little muffled through the phone, as if the other had just woken up.

"Dr. Mari you're on speaker phone, Tord just told me to call you." Tom had moved to be kneeling by the bed, the phone being placed on the pillow beside the pained male's head. Tord gasped before groaning as he felt another pain shoot through him.

"What seems to be the problem? I'm sorry but I cannot schedule your induction until the snow stops and melts."

"That won't be necessary. I think I'm feeling contractions right now. No clue how far apart they are, but I just felt my second one." Glancing up he saw the expressions on the faces of the other three. If he weren't in so much pain he would've laughed.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Just keep calm and try to relax. And if you can, time between the contractions." The other end hung up. The other three still shocked stiff from the news that Tord was in labor. He gave a small smile before trying to sit up.

"C-can I get a little help please?" Chuckling softly as Tom jumped up to help him sit up.

"Do you need anything? Want me to do something? Do you feel the next contraction?" He rolled his eyes at the frantic questions, Matt had run from the room to grab towels as Edd pulled tweezers from the aid kit to pull out glass.

"I feel fine Tom. I ache a little bit but that's just weight on my hips. I just really want to sleep right now." Leaning back against Tom's chest he smiled softly, wincing as he felt glass shards being pulled from his skin.

"Rest, I'll stay right here with you if you want me to." He felt lips on his forehead before his eyes closed. The feeling of shards being pulled from his skin the only thing he could feel as he drifted off to sleep.

Matt was the one to answer the door six hours later. Him and Edd were sitting on the couch in front of the television, trying to pay attention to the program but finding themselves unable to. Opening the door, the ginger found himself in front of a snow-covered girl with brown hair and wearing a heavy shoulder bag. Closing the door behind her, she removed her hat and gloves before shedding her coat.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to stop by the office and grab some supplies. May I ask how he is at the moment?" Dr. Mari pulled back her hair into a low bun before brushing loose hairs behind her ears.

"He's sleeping right now, Tom's with him. And what kind of supplies did you need to get?" Edd hung the brunette's coat and hat as he asked his question.

"Just a few things as a precaution. Can I see him?" Both nodded leading her to the bedroom. Both Tom and Tord were asleep, bandages covering Tord up to the shins. Dr. Mari decided to question this later on as she opened her bag.

"What are you going to do?" The brunette glanced over to the ginger with a small smile on her face.

"I need to check how dilated he is. And if there isn't an opening I need to check for that, but I believe that isn't the case. Could one of you wake them. I would rather not work while my patient is asleep. That would cause a rude awakening." Watching as Edd nudged Tom carefully she saw the socketed male carefully shake Tord's shoulder.

"Tord wake up. Dr. Mari is here." A set of silver eyes opened slowly before their gaze fell upon the doctor in the room.

"Hello Tord how are you feeling? I was about to check how dilated you were before you woke up." Dr. Mari smiled letting her bag sit on the ground before she walked over closer to the bed. The brunette doctor rubbed at Tord's hips before pulling off his bottoms and moving to check. Tord stiffened up in Tom's arms as he felt something being inserted into him.

"Relax babe, she's trying to figure out how much longer till the twins come. She's probably going to do this a few times." Tom rubbed Tord's hips lightly before kissing his neck. The laboring male relaxed as he felt a contraction running up his spine, the feeling of fluid pooling under him becoming a distraction. All four watched as Dr. Mari moved back quickly, and moved to wipe her face.

"Not my first time having amniotic fluid on my face but it's still gross. Your water just broke so you might feel a little more pressure on your hips and back. You're at about two and a half centimeters dilated meaning there is maybe an hour and a half to two hours till you start active labor. And I should wear a mask at all times." All five chuckled softly as the doctor wiped the last of the fluid off her face before pulling a mask from her bag and putting it on. Seemingly nobody realized that time was passing quickly, what felt like five minutes was an hour until five had come and passed. Tord was constantly standing and walking between the bed and the bathroom.

"I'm going to check again alright? Try to keep still." Tord felt the measuring device being moved into him, his back being rubbed by Edd who was sitting behind him. Everything was silent for a few moments before his doctor pulled back.

"Is something wrong? Please tell me that nothing's wrong!" His emotions were changing so much, each contraction either added to his pain or added to his anxiety. He was downright terrified of giving birth.

"Everything is fine. You'll be moving into stage three in a few minutes. You're at seven and a half centimeters now so everything is going to go a little faster. The contractions are going to be closer together." His eyes widened as Dr. Mari explained what was happening, his body seized up and he felt a sharp contraction go through him. He whimpered softly feeling the twins squirming a little, both having just woken up.

"H-how long is this going to take? OW!" He felt a kick hit his spine as a contraction started, the feelings overlapping.

"Stage three labor can last between thirty minutes and two hours with birth following right after. You might not be able to rest between the contractions." Paling a little at how it was explained to him he nearly froze up. It already hurt so much, he was in less pain right after the robot incident and he almost lost his entire right arm and eye, he could've died then. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glanced over, his eyes wet at the sides as they met those belonging to Edd, Tom and Matt smiling softly but standing back a few paces.

"You are going to be amazing Tord. No matter how much it'll hurt I just know that you're going to keep going. Today is the day we've all been waiting for, and yeah it might not have started the best way, but hey everything will work out in the end. Just like it always does." His mouth turned up at the edges as Edd finished speaking, tears creating trails down his face. Mouthing a soft thank you he leaned back against the headboard and pillows, a smile gracing his lips as he took deep breaths.

"Let's hope it's u-under two hours. I don't know if I'll be able to last the w-whole time if it's much longer than t-that." Hearing a few chuckles, he smiled. He felt calm for the first time in a while.

It was sadly two hours before he could progress any further. The second that he was told to begin pushing had a contraction starting. Baring down for the first time, he felt the head of his first baby move through him. He almost screamed as the pressure nearly doubled. It was about five minutes into actually pushing and giving birth that he practically kicked all three of his boyfriends out of the room, Matt having to have been saved from almost being choked by him.

"Be a little more gentle for a few moments, the head is crowning and you'll tear if you push too hard." He nodded a little as he felt the contractions continue moving the head through his opening.

"C-can I feel the head?" Feeling his right hand being taken, his fingertips were set against the smooth head of his first baby. Smiling brightly he pushed lightly, the head slipping out.

"Go back to how you were pushing before, the first will be out very shortly." Pushing hard a few more times he heard a loud cry as Dr. Mari lifted up his first baby.

"The first is a little boy!" Watching as his doctor cut the cord and placed his son on his chest. Within an instant his instincts kicked in and he was trying to calm his little boy down.

"Now I hate to cut this meeting short, but you should start pushing again on the next contraction." Smiling softly, he continued to croon at his little boy before pushing again, the second head moving through him faster than the first. His daughter entered the world only a few minutes after her brother. It was only just under ten minutes before Dr. Mari spoke up again.

"I need you to push so the placentas can come out. After that you can rest with your son and daughter." He nodded slowly before giving a few short and light pushes as he was already exhausted. He was crooning to both of his children when he heard a soft 'oh' from his doctor.

"What's wrong?" He was beyond exhausted, but he didn't like how the brunette at the end of the bed was being overly silent. She dragged over her bag with her foot before rummaging through it for something. Watching what he could see of her with vague anxiety, he was answered by a sharp cry. Confused for a few moments as he checked the twins in his arms he was distracted by the young woman walking up the side of the bed cradling a crying bundle.

"I'm guessing this little guy didn't want anyone to know about him. Congratulations it's a boy. I'm going to clean up and bring the other three in I'd that's alright with you." She received nothing but a silent nod from her patient as he took his youngest son in his arms. Triplets. He had been carrying triplets all this time and didn't know.

It was another twenty minutes before the other three entered the room. Tord was feeding the youngest as the older brother and sister were asleep on his stomach covered in blankets to keep them warm. Glancing over to the door he smiled softly at the expressions he was given.

"How do you feel?"

"There were three?!"

"Can I hold one?" It took a while to explain to the three that he was alright, yes there were three babies, and yes they could hold their children. It only took a few more moments after that to get the names situated.

"Welcome to the world Elijah, Delilah, and Jonas."

Now who ever said that karma hates you, Tord?

~~~~~~~~~~~  
2791 words

This is the final chapter of the story. I am really proud of us all for making it this far.

There is going to be an epilogue after this chapter that will have a timeskip spanning a few years.

Now for the names.  
Elijah Michael Larsin-Gold [Eli]: he's the oldest and of it isn't clear by his last name his father is Edd. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Delilah Lynn Larsin-Harrison [Lilalynn]: She is the second child and the only girl. Her father is Matt and she inherited his ginger hair and blue eyes.

Jonas Theodore Larsin-Rinwell [Teddy]: The youngest son and the surprise child. He is the son of Tom and takes after both parents. He has the same light brown /dark blonde hair as both his mum and dad as well as his right eye being silver and his left being non-existant.

I really enjoyed writing this story. It's actually been almost a year since chapter one was published [okay I was close. Chapter 1 was published July 2, 2017] and this is the second story that I've ever finished [I don't count oneshots in this, the first was the friend they made so long ago]

The character of Dr. Mari Smiths was based off me. The character of Abigail [Abby] was based off my friend Abby on wattpad [Abbylovesfoxy181920]

Well so long till I write the epilogue.

~Mari [April 27th, 2018]


	10. Books Never End, New Chapters Start

"Delilah Lynn Larsin-Harrison stop messing with your brother!" Tord lifted his one screaming toddler to scold his other. Any parent who said terrible twos was only a little difficult never had triplets. Bouncing his youngest son gently, he took his daughter's hand.

"Stay right here until I tell you you can come out. I've told you time and time again to not hit your little brother. Shh Teddy, mummy has you." Placing his daughter in time out, he walked away still trying to calm down his crying son. This was the same tune he always played, day in and day out. Sometimes he wished that he had gotten a job of some sort like his boyfriends, but then he would be reminded that he was still technically a dead man, and a war criminal. Then there was the issue he had with leaving the kids with strangers. Yeah on their days off his boyfriends would help with the kids but those days were slowly becoming obsolete. All three were getting busier and busier with their work which left him home alone with the kids more than he wanted to be. Speaking of kids….where was Elijah?

"Elijah? Where did you go? I swear if you got stuck in the drier again im putting child safety locks on the doors again. Even if Matt can't open doors that I use those locks on to save his life." Chuckling lightly he made his way to the laundry room, only to find the drier empty and the washer done. Putting Jonas down on top of the drier he moved the soaked clothes into the drier and after checking the lint trap started the machine.

"Come on kiddo let's go find your brother. Do you know where he is?" Having had picked Jonas back up off the drier, he left the laundry room and closed the door behind himself. Smiling as the little boy in his arms curled up close to his chest, his eyes half lidded. Creeping forward silently so he could hear for any movement, he heard near silent footsteps and an almost mute laugh. Placing his finger to his lips, Tord tried to motion to his youngest to stay quiet. Stopping outside of Edd's old bedroom which was now his office, he wondered what the boy was doing. Silently opening the door he froze stock stiff at what was in front of him. Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, he pulled his phone out and took a picture of the scene before him before tapping his foot onto the hard wooden floor. Dear god it's going to be a pain to get all that paint off the floor.

"Elijah Michael Larsin-Gold what do you think you're doing with your papa's paints?" Watching the tiny brunette jump in shock at hearing his mother's voice, he sighed softly as his son jumped up covered in paint. Even more of a mess to clean up.

"Mummy! Sowwy. I wandet to be like Papa…" The light brown eyes looked close to be brimming with tears, the toddler scared that he upset his mum with what he did. Tord let Jonas down onto the floor before kneeling down in front of Elijah.

"Shhh I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I just wish you had asked me permission. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll get you set up at the table. Jonas do you want to paint with your brother at the table?" Watching his heterochromatic eyed son nod his head he smiled. Wiping the tears from Elijah's eyes, he picked up both of his sons and carried them to the kitchen table. Placing both boys into their highchairs he made sure to strap both in before thinking to himself for a second.

"Delilah come here baby girl." Hearing the patterning of small feet against the tiles, he watched the long ginger locks of his daughter come into the room with her body. Feeling as her little arms wrapped around his thigh, freckled cheeks rubbing against his hip. "Lilalynn do you want to do art with your brothers? I need to clean up Papa Edd's office before he gets home from work." Watching as the small girl nodded, he helped her into her highchair between her brothers before giving each some paper to draw or paint on and some paint, crayons and marker. They were getting baths tonight anyway. Setting up the baby monitor to keep an eye on the trio while he was washing paint off the wood floor of Edd's office.

Grabbing a bucket of warm soapy water and a few washcloths Tord set to work on the acrylic paint that now covered a portion of the floor. Scrubbing at the red green and blue colors against the dark brown of the floor, he felt a headache form. The headache was joined moments later by nausea, the soap's citrus scent clashing with the smell of the paint in a way that made him want to leave the house. Holding his breath to the point where he almost passed out onto the portion of floor that was covered in paint and soap, he took a breath before paling and running from the room and into the bathroom across the hall. After cleaning himself up from the fiasco he never wanted to relive after the time he was carrying the triplets, he headed back into the office and finished up with cleaning up the mess, drying the area with a towel. Putting the cleaning supplies away, his mind blanked on anything but how tired he was. Laying down on the couch cushions that were spotted with barely noticeable stains, he fell asleep.

Feeling his shoulder being grabbed and shaken had his eyes opening, the dim lighting in the living room hurting his retinas. Watching as Edd nudged his shoulder again, he attempted to clear his mind before sitting up, a wave of nausea hitting him along with vertigo. He had gone pale in an instant, his lips sealing so there wouldn't be another mess to clean up. Wait mess…

"Oh my god I forgot the triplets!" Shooting up from the couch he stumbled and nearly fell, being caught by Tom who was still in his work clothes. Matt entered the room and held his finger over his lips.

"Babe calm down. We took care of them. They're all in bed, they've been fed and bathed. Are you feeling alright?" Tom placed the back of his hand against Tord's forehead, feeling normal temperature under where his fingers rested against his temple.

"I was feeling a little sick earlier but it was probably something to do with what I was using to clean. Just a heads up Edd, Eli got into your paints and I cleaned up red, blue, and green from the floor." Getting released from Tom's grasp he tried to get his balance back, his stomach flipping and forcing him to run into the kitchen and vomit into the sink. Feeling two different hands against his back, he tried to keep from seeing his previous meals perform a second show.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so Edd and I have the day off. You go to the doctor so we can make sure you're alright. Okay love? Now let's get you cleaned up and into bed." Feeling his arm being pulled over another shoulder, he was helped to the bedroom and into bed after his clothes were changed. Laying down on the soft mattress, he felt his vision go blurry and soon go black as his breathing rate evened out.

"What seems to be the problem Tord? You were here only a few weeks ago for your yearly." Dr. Mari smiled as she sat on her chair, the brunette spinning once before calming down.

"I've been feeling ill since yesterday. I've been feeling nauseous and I forgot about the triplets before passing out on the couch. I've been having bouts of vertigo as well." The young woman flinched halfway through the last comment though it was barely noticed.

"Well if you'll allow me to do some testing we can get to the end of this. Now I'll ask a few questions. First question, when was the last time you made use of a method of contraception?" Thinking deep after nodding he tried to think of when he was last alone with his boyfriends while the kids were asleep. Going slightly wide eyed, he blushed deeply.

"I don't remember when I last used anything like that. You've probably already figured out what was wrong." Seeing the brunette smile softly, he watched as she pulled out something akin to a normal pregnancy test from the cabinet in the room. The only difference that he could see was an antenna and a small screen that was not attached.

"This may look like a pregnancy test but I assure you that it is not. It is used just like one, yes, but it reads for hormones and any abnormalities instead of just a few hormones that are connected to pregnancy." Nodding in surprise at how far technology has developed, he left the room to use the stick before throwing it out. It took only an eight minute conversation to occupy the time before the screen blew up with information. Dr. Mari smiled softly.

It took a few days for the news to sink in. Those were days with avoiding questions and taking care of the triplets. Finally almost a week later Tord entered the house carrying groceries and let them drop on the counter in front of his boyfriends. Pulling out a box and sliding it in front of the three he started to put boxes and cans in their spots.

"Tord? Why did you push a box of rolls in front of us?" He hummed softly as he placed the frozen chicken nuggets into the freezer.

"What else do you call rolls?"

"Buns?" Smirking lightly he pushed the box back from the trio before jumping up onto the island counter.

"Where do you cook buns?" Receiving three skeptical looks he placed both hands into his lap.

"The oven." There was a silence for a few moments, the triplets were apparently down for their nap at the moment.

"Oh my god. Tord are you serious?"

"The factory still works. There is one and only one bun in this oven. And this little bun has been here for about a month and a half now." Being pulled down off the counter and into a few deep kisses, he smiled as he caught his breath.

Seems like their story never ended, just a new chapter wanting to be started.

The End

Was that an opening for a second book?! Yes it was

It will take a while for the next book to start, I need to finish up with the oneshots i hace to do.

Tord ends book one at 6 weeks pregnant with his fourth child. You are very welcome.

Thank you all for the support from the past year!

~Mari  
[Funfact this is being posted a full day before my birthday. It is May 25th, 2018 at 1:06 am eastern time]


End file.
